


say your prayers, young man

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choir Boy/Incubus, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: “Please, God, or anyone really, please help me. I wish for this feeling of loneliness to go away,” Nazuna pleads in his prayer. God probably hears him, but will He answer? Or someone else?Or, "choir boy" Nazuna fucks with incubus demon Kuro. There's a bit of plot too.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. kiss of life

**Author's Note:**

> i should clarify outright here that nazuna (and most characters) retain the same age as they are in es!! in this fic, so he's still 19 despite his "choir boy" title
> 
> ANYWAY, welcome. as promised, a new krnz smut at the end of the week. i kind of thought of this AU on the spot and wrote all of the 1st chapter in one sitting. already have plans for the others, but chapter numbers are subject to change
> 
> sorry the first chapter doesn't have any smut, but the second will have!

Nazuna’s memories before his arrival at the church were a blur. He didn’t remember the faces of his parents, _or any family really,_ couldn’t recall their touch or even a smile that they could have given him. There was nothing, absolutely nothing but a clean, blank slate.

Instead, his first ever memory was during a dark and stormy night. Nazuna recalls the concerned face of a young boy, head to toe dripping wet from the cold rain. Nazuna remembered his own body being carried by him, and Nazuna can tell he had struggled even carrying him inside with how much his arms were shaking, how he felt the constant dip of his surroundings as the boy continued running. 

The boy had barged into the church’s main doors, both him and the almost unconscious Nazuna soaked by the rain and the boy begging for anyone to come and help Nazuna out. One of the priests who had just coincidentally passed by, immediately came for their aid. He wrapped the boy in warm blankets and gave him hot tea to drink, while he had let Nazuna’s unconscious figure sleep in one of the guest rooms, already bathed and wearing dry clothes, a warm towel on his head.

When Nazuna had woken up the next morning, the priest had come with the boy who saved him yesterday, black hair and an odd pair of eyes--one golden and the other aqua blue--walking behind him. The priest started by welcoming him to the church, before inquiring Nazuna of what he was doing out alone in the storm, where he had come from and where his family was. As much as Nazuna would love to give answers to those inquiries, anything before now had all been but a blur, and all he could give him was an _“I don’t remember.”_ Knowing the interview would be fruitless with his answers, the priest had then proposed to let him stay here for the time being and help around inside the church, until his memories returned.

Nazuna complied to the proposal, knowing he can’t particularly refuse anyway. The priest left him to the hands of the boy who saved him, Mika Kagehira as he introduced himself, and left the two alone to attend to important church matters.

Mika was a kind person, always looking out for Nazuna and the one who was always there during the beginning of Nazuna’s days in the church. Though he seemed to stumble often and caused messes more often than he wished, Nazuna can see he works harder than anyone than anyone he knew. Or...well, Mika is the only person that Nazuna knew, who works so hard because he wants to.

There was another boy in the church, who goes by the name of Shu Itsuki, and though he didn’t live in the church like the both of them, he seemed to hang around often with them. Mika explained he lived in the big mansion at the far end of town, and while he could choose not to be here during his free days, Shu was a very important friend to Mika going way back before Nazuna came here.

When given the option on where to help out in the church by the staff and priests, Nazuna had decided to help out the choir. He didn’t have a big reason for it other than Mika and Shu were there, or rather they were the only members of the choir. The priests had let him join the choir, and he was given a uniform and received music lessons from the priest in charge of conducting the choir, with Mika and Shu staying by his side to help him out as well.

Nazuna didn’t expect that he would actually have a knack for singing. The moment his mouth had opened, singing hymns praising the Lord, everyone who had watched him became instantly captivated by his voice. Even Shu and Mika were amazed by it, crowding him and showering him with praises once Nazuna had finished.

Since then, the three were inseparable and were a highlight amongst the church goers, their immaculate and angelic voices heard and heralded by the townspeople and foreigners who visited the place. They liked the praises, liked the attention, but it was also what brought them closer.

So Nazuna stayed in the comfort of the church and it’s facilities, it’s not like he had any place to be outside of the Lord’s house. His life fell into a routine. Breakfast and morning prayers once the sun rose, lunch and choir practice and a mass during the afternoon, and dinner and evening prayers once the sun had set. He had pretty much gotten the order of mass down, memorized many prayers and hymns, and grown accustomed to the taste of the Body of Christ. People come and go throughout his life, but Nazuna remains, deciding firmly to himself to stay rooted in the confines of the church for the remainder of his days.

.

Years have gone by since his first arrival, and many things have changed since then. While attending masses were still a thing amongst the people of the town, attendance had slowly decreased over time. People would still come over, and pews would fill up to the brim during Sundays or special occasions, but it wasn’t the same. Not like his arrival, not like when the choir still consisted of him, Shu, and Mika.

Both Shu and Mika had long moved on from the church. Shu had set off to a foreign country for his studies, proclaiming on and on his passions and dreams on becoming big in the art scene. Mika had followed along shortly after, wishing to be by his side every step of the way. It made sense, Nazuna thinks to himself as he had bid Mika farewell that night, the two were always inseparable. To this day, he keeps a close contact to the two, often sending letters to them and vice versa.

The members of the choir had significantly changed as well. While still active in the church’s services, Nazuna was now the acting leader and conductor of the choir boys. He still sang with them during the masses, but he was mainly left in charge of making sure his boys were singing well and on-key.

Tomoya, Hajime, and Mitsuru were the new members of the church’s choir. They were all the same age as Nazuna when he was first found and in all honesty, they were all good kids. Not just for their talent, but they’re all very sweet and kind. Nazuna has grown fond of the three, like a big brother to his siblings, and he developed a familial relationship with them. It was refreshing from the comradery bond he shared with Shu and Mika, because here he felt something close or akin to a family, which is something he had never had or even remember having.

The autumn days of the church were it’s most quiet time of the year. Church goers were less frequent than usual, which led to more days where everything was silent save for the solemn singing of the choir during their practice. Nazuna would usually reduce the choir’s practice time during this time of the year, but the three had insisted on letting him keep the schedule, insisting that they were better off to practice since there was nothing else to do at home.

“And that is all for practice, guys,” Nazuna announced just as they finished singing the last chorus of their song. The three nodded happily at the end, thanking him and each other for their hard work today.

“Wah~ I’m beat, yanno!” Mitsuru exclaims, wrapping an arm on Tomoya’s shoulder, “Hey, Tomo-chan! Hajime-chan! Let’s eat some bread on the way home.”

“Ah? I’m not sure if my allowance is enough for one…” Hajime explains sadly. Nazuna, listening in on their conversation, quickly digs in his pocket for some spare change he had and quickly hands it to Hajime, to his surprise.

“Here, treat yourselves to some food,” Nazuna smiles at them.

“Eh?! Are you sure, Nii-chan?” Hajime asks, feeling guilty for taking some of his money, but Nazuna nods reassuringly. Hajime thanks him happily, grateful for knowing someone as kind as him.

The sun had already set, the moon above welcoming the chilly night air, by the time Tomoya, Hajime, and Mitsuru leave the church, bidding their farewells to Nazuna and wishing him well until they meet again tomorrow. Nazuna waves back at them, watching their figures disappear down the hill from where the church resides and to the sort-of empty but lit up streets of the town, before returning inside the church. 

He closes the church’s double wooden doors quietly, before turning back to face the interior of the church. The pews are empty, all polished and cleaned after this afternoon’s mass, save for the one at the front. Nazuna walks through the quiet hall, his feet taking small and muffled steps on the red carpet laid out at the center, until he is standing next to the not empty pew, knowing fully well who is sitting there.

He turns around and sees the familiar, solemn face of one Tatsumi Kazehaya, the current head and only living-in-the-premises priest of the church, who returns a look to Nazuna with a smile.

“Good evening, Nazuna-san,” Tatsumi greets him, “I see that you just finished choir practice.”

“Mmm,” Nazuna nods, turning back to face the altar, “It was good. They were amazing today as always, they are good kids.”

“Yes, they are,” Tatsumi smiles, “I’m glad they are. You care a great deal about them, after all.” 

“Hmm,” Nazuna hums, “I do.”

They stay still for a few more moments, their eyes turning back to look up at the altar. A glass mosaic of the Lord nailed to the cross looms above them, illuminated by the bright moonlight behind him.

“Sorry to say this, but,” Tatsumi starts, standing up from his seat, “I’ll be taking my leave now, I need to check on a few things if that is alright.”

“Don’t apologize, I understand that you’re busy, y’know.” Nazuna sighs, “I’ll see you during dinner then.”

Tatsumi nods and leaves Nazuna alone, walking to the backdoor of the church, where it leads to their housing quarters and offices. Nazuna assumes that Tatsumi has a lot of paperwork to fill out, knowing that a priest’s job is more than just leading masses and novena prayers.

Once left alone, Nazuna sits down on the pew where Tatsumi had just come from. He puts his hands together, and mumbles a prayer that no one else will ever hear.

He won’t admit it to the others, to anyone else except him, but since Shu and Mika’s departure, since the waning attendance of the church, it has become lonely being on his own. Sure, Tatsumi is around to talk to, but he’s in charge of many things around the place and often leaves the church too for days, settling matters with other parishes and what not. Sure, he has Tomoya, Hajime, and Mitsuru, and the family bond they share was a good distraction of his reality, but they would always leave at the end of the day and Nazuna would be left standing in the confines of the quiet holy place. When there is no choir practice, Nazuna would use his time cleaning up the premises or reading books. Most of the available reading material however covers the same thing, talking about the Bible, the Vatican, or the saints. 

Nazuna would venture outside to town sometimes, but his time and earnings from the church won’t let him go so far. He would buy from the bakery sometimes, spend some time with Tomoya, Hajime, or Mitsuru, or just talk with some of the townspeople. At the end of the day, he would return to the silent surroundings of the church once more, reminding him again of his loneliness.

“Please, God, or anyone really, please help me. I wish for this feeling of loneliness to go away,” Nazuna pleads in his prayer. God probably hears him, but will He answer? Or someone else?

He suddenly feels a very distinct chill at his neck, like a cold towel suddenly dropping to his neck.

Nazuna jolts up from the pew, scrambling about and tripping to the base of the stairs and sitting and head turning frantically around thinking, _“What the hell was that?!”_ But he sees no one, nothing at all, around him. The evening moonlight illuminates the interior of the church through the glass mosaic at the altar. He can see his surroundings clearly thanks to it, but there is absolutely, positively, nothing odd about anything.

That was weird, really really weird, he thinks to himself as he stands up. Nazuna supposes it’s time to rest or something, clearly feeling tired after today. He stands, brushing himself off whatever dust or dirt may have come on his attire, and looking up at the altar once more before heading back.

_Wait._

He sees something shining on top of the altar’s table.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Nazuna walks up to the altar, suspicious but curious about the shining... _thing_ on the table. He gets closer, footsteps quiet as he climbs the stairs and to the table, managing to get a better view of it. It seems that somehow, there is an odd symbol engraved on the table, purple in color and sparkling and bright. His eyes shine at the sight, finding himself enamoured by whatever this is.

“What the--” Nazuna mutters to himself, his hand reaching out to touch it.

The moment his finger touches the engraving, a sudden gust of wind pushes him back to the ground, along with a sharp pain on his hand like a knife had cut through it as his butt thuds to the carpet. Nazuna reaches out to touch his affected hand, but upon looking at it, he notices that there isn’t anything on it. Not a cut or bruise or wound, no sign of blood dripping down his hand, nothing. He looks back up, and he notices that the shining light is gone. Nazuna stands up and runs to the altar, and sees the symbol engraved on it moments ago was gone as well.

That was...very _odd_. Nazuna knows within the depths of his heart that whatever he had seen, it’s not something he had read up on the bible before. He ponders telling Tatsumi about it, but he decides to shake it off, not wanting to burden the young priest with any more responsibility. This could be some sort of prank, and a weirdly, well-done prank if he believes so.

Nazuna rubs the hand that had just felt pain moments ago, massaging it and clutching on it tightly in case the pain comes back. He supposes that now is a good time to rest, eat dinner then immediately head to bed. It’s not like there is anything else better to do.

He looks around one last time, making sure there is nothing else to jump out and scare him or something. As his eyes peer through the empty hall, he somehow feels something...ominous, quiet and deadly, watching him. He isn’t sure where this feeling had come from, but he guesses it’s just the dread of whatever he had just seen coming to him. Once absolutely sure that there is nothing, Nazuna takes quick footsteps for the backdoor of the church and to the living quarters.

Unknown to the young man, a looming figure watches him from the shadows. It’s sharp green eyes watch his retreating figure, in the silence of the holy church on this quiet night.

.

The next day had been very weird, to say the least. Nazuna had felt like he had been watched, somehow. He finds his gaze falling on the darkest corners of the church, knowing full well there is nothing to be found and yet...his gut says that there is something. He isn’t sure why he even looks, why his body feels an unwanted chill as he crosses a hallway where the sunlight never hits.

It’s almost like _someone_ is watching him.

He’s grateful that the kids haven’t noticed his odd behavior, forcing smiles in front of them as they sing praises to the heavens with their angelic voices. Nazuna is even more grateful that Tatsumi hasn’t uttered a word either during their mealtimes, knowing how perceptive the priest can be.

Night comes quickly and Nazuna had found himself worn out after a long day of practice, prayers, and perturbation. Once he had reached the comfort of his quarters, dark and quiet with the only source of light coming from the window to the right side of his bed, the other corner being occupied by his lone bed. His body lays down on the soft mattress, relaxing and feeling at ease for the first time today. Nazuna lifts up the blanket and lets it cover his body whole, staying still as he tries to let his tiredness succumb him to sleep.

The same slimy, wet chill from yesterday returns to his neck.

Nazuna stands upright from the bed, body out of the blankets and looking around his bedroom and though he cannot see anything, he knows that there is _something_ here. It’s been following him around all day, he knows it has, and now it’s finally come for him.

“H-Hwello…?” He asks in a shaking voice, his lisp slipping.

He suddenly feels something grab hold of his foot, and his blood runs cold as he turns around. At his feet, he sees a black, scaly hand with sharp nails having a grip hold on his foot. Nazuna looks further up to see a shadowy figure in front of him. He can’t see the features of whatever this... _thing_ is in front of him, but from what he can tell, it’s much bigger than him and it’s looking at him with it’s piercing, green eyes.

“U-Uh...plwease don’t hwurt me!” Nazuna pleads, his grip on the blanket tight and his body shivering in fright.

The shadow moves closer, closer and _closer_ until his face is inches away from Nazuna. He takes in a deep inhale, smelling an odd mix of roses and charcoal from the figure. It’s gaze is still piercing back to Nazuna’s own red eyes, and the two remain still from their positions, until the shadow moves down to Nazuna’s neck.

“H-Hwey! What arwe you dwoOOING--”

Nazuna finally understands what the familiar slimy chill was from earlier. It was the shadow’s tongue, which is long and pink and sharp. His body chills as the slimy tongue takes a lick on Nazuna’s neck, afraid that if he moves he’s going to bite. The shadow moves away after returning to a reasonable yet still close distance from the frightened Nazuna.

“D-Dwon’t hwurt m--”

“I’m **_not_** going to hurt you.”

Nazuna gasps, “You can twalk?!”

The creature doesn’t answer the question, remaining still and eyes taking in every inch of Nazuna’s features. Nazuna doesn’t like this weird silent treatment he’s giving him, so he decides to ask him another question.

“What...are you doing here then…?” He asks curiously.

The shadow chuckles at that, like it’s so funny that he of all people is asking such a question. Somehow, Nazuna can tell the creature is smiling in the darkness. Suddenly, he can feel a tight grip on his shoulders, feeling the shadow's grip on him and sharp nails digging on his shirt, his skin.

“Answering your prayer, _obviously_.” It answers before dipping down, and Nazuna feels the contact of his own lips kissing another.

.

Nazuna screams, jolting up from the bed and looking around his surroundings quickly. It’s already the next day, the morning sun radiating through the window of his bedroom. His body feels sweaty, hot, and oddly more tired than usual.

“That...was just a dream…?” He mumbles to himself, raising his hand on his lips and it feels moist. His cheeks are flushed, burning red at the thought of the kiss from...the dream? Or was it last night? He’s not so sure.

It _absolutely_ didn’t feel like a dream. He’s very sure of that to himself. Nazuna’s train of thought turns back to the creature, the one whose scent is one of roses and charcoal. He wondered what he meant by his last words before waking up, answering his prayer. He doesn’t remember making one to something like... _that._

Well, _whatever_ , he thinks to himself. Nazuna kind of hopes the creature will come back somehow, so he can ask it more questions. The sun is up and he should be getting ready for the day. It’s Sunday after all, so the whole town is coming and it will be a very busy day.

Nazuna sits up from his bed and takes his choir clothes from the closet. He takes one last look at his bedroom, looking around for any sign of the creature, but he knows he can’t be here, before leaving for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead.


	2. the real first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here, let me help ya realize what ya really want." Kuro says and bends down to give Nazuna a deep kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was supposed to post earlier but editing is a bitch and other things
> 
> i would also like to announce that i made a twitter (link at the end notes) for the sole purpose of sharing updates (and other things, like fic writing refs and what not). would like to warn it will contain r18 content however. don't follow if you're a kid. don't even read my fics either please.
> 
> i don't describe it in this fic but the choir clothes nazuna wears is his [promised hymn costume](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/c0/%28Promised_Hymn%29_Nazuna_Nito_CG2.png/)
> 
> anyway enjoy <3

The Sunday masses had gone off undisturbed, but Nazuna couldn't help feeling queasy in his shoes as the memory of the...creature from yesterday plagued his mind. He can't certainly see it right now, not while he was singing along with his choir and dressed in his usual Sunday choir boy attire, but he can feel it somehow. It left Nazuna at unease, but there was also a part of him that wanted to see it again.

Desiring to take a look at it's face in it's full glory and learn everything about it, but God wouldn't be so pleased learning that little Nazuna has become captivated with a demon, wouldn't He?

And _yet..._

"Nii-chan!" Tomoya's voice interrupts Nazuna's train of thought, and the older one turns to face Tomoya, a smile on his lips.

"Tomo-chin? What's up?"

"Ah, well, I would just like to thank you for today." Tomoya smiles, beaming and bright and hopeful, "I can't wait for practice again tomorrow.

Nazuna chuckles, ruffling Tomoya's hair with his free hand, "Of course, you kids were amazing."

He waves to him, along with Hajime and Mitsuru, his farewells after, watching them leave under the moonlit sky. It was getting late, the last Sunday Mass having just ended at 9pm in the evening. By the time Nazuna had returned to the church premises, closing the double doors of the church as quietly as he could and headed for the kitchen to cook dinner, he could feel his stomach grumbling in anger, starving for food.

Dinner was just cooked chicken leg and bread once again. Tatsumi had joined him at the table by the time he finished cooking. They said their prayer before meals and ate in silence. Not a word was uttered that night on the dining table, as the only two occupants were exhausted from the busy day. Nazuna had finished eating first, mumbling his prayer after meals before heading back to his quarters.

When he entered his room, it was dark and the only source of light found was coming from the window, from the moon above in the sky. His body immediately falls to the bed, tired and worn out from the day's activities. From head to toe, everything in his body ached so much so he could barely lift a finger.

_Finally,_ Nazuna thinks as his eyelids slowly close, _I can rest..._

His eyes jolt open at the sudden chill of the room.

His whole being suddenly rings on high alert. His body sitting up from the bed, he looks around his own room to quickly locate where it is once again. Nazuna's eyes stop at the other side of his corner, at the far left, where he sees the same green eyes he had seen last night, it's true form concealed by the shadows of the room.

"Ywou!" Nazuna exclaims, finger pointing at it though shaking in fright, his lisp is slipping again, "Ywou're b-bwack!"

The creature rolls it's eyes, "Of course I am. We made a deal."

Nazuna tilts his head at that, "We...did?" He did?

"...You don't remember." The creature sighs in frustration, "Don't you remember two nights ago? When you were praying?"

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh,_ now he realized his mistake when praying then. Asking not just God, but _anyone_ , to answer his...ah, damn. So Nazuna, had somehow, unwillingly, made a pact with...something. That weird engraving must also have something to do with this.

"After praying, you touched my emblem, confirming your agreement to the deal that I am to be bound to you to be with you and fulfill your innermost desires." It explains, stepping closer to the moonlight, where Nazuna can finally see it's true form from the darkness.

Standing before him is...a human? Or not exactly one, really. A humanoid-like creature. The skin is the color of flesh, but slightly darker than Nazuna's. There are patches of black and red scales all over, especially in the cheeks and the back of the hands and feet. The nails are sharp, like it can cut through anything with ease. Red fading to black horns perched at the top of his head, and red spiky hair and one tiny fringe on the left side of the forehead, with streaks of black that overtake the reds as it reaches down to the back of his head. Nazuna doesn't see it, but attached at the back are black-ink wings similar to a bat's, curved close to the body as they are not yet needed. He can see the trail of a pointed tail behind, hiding in the darkness. What stands out the most however, was the rather...thick, long, and unashamedly unconcealed...shaft of the demon. Nazuna can feel his cheeks redden at the sight before him, his body suddenly feeling hot.

"What...desires...?" Nazuna asks curiously, genuinely clueless.

The demon grumbles, mumbling something to himself before getting closer to Nazuna and taking a seat next to him. Nazuna shifts uncomfortably to the side, still wary of the demon who had suddenly invaded his privacy, his life.

"To simply put it, my name is Kuro. I am an incubus. A male demon who will prey on your sexual desires." He begins to explain and Nazuna listens, "We are a bit different from those kinds that are parasites, killing off those who feed. No, I am bound to you for life, and will prey on you until you die."

"...O-Oh." Nazuna squirms in his seat.

Sexual desires? Isn't that unholy? Lust, one of the seven deadly sins, pertaining to one's carnal desire. The ideal image that he had known all his life, from God and Jesus and all related works, is for one to be pure and cleanse of these things. If Nazuna were to act on...that, it would be... _devastating_.

And _yet_...no, _no_ , he shakes his head at the thought. That's bad. _That is so bad._

"I-I'm sorrwy, K-Kwuro-san! But I simplwy cannwot awct like th--"

"Because you're a good boy and it's against God's word, right?" Kuro finishes for him, and Nazuna gasps, "Ya say that, but is that what your heart really wants?"

Nazuna pauses at that, unsure on how to respond to that. But just the fact he even hesitated means something.

He can hear Kuro's subtle chuckle, a smirk forming on his face. The demon shifts closer to Nazuna, their knees brushing against each other. A firm grip grasps on Nazuna's chin, forcing his face to turn to look into Kuro's sharp green eyes. He sees Kuro's mouth open, sharp fangs on his teeth and smiling sweetly, seductively at the helpless and awestruck Nazuna.

"Here, let me help ya realize what ya really want." Kuro says and bends down to give Nazuna a deep kiss on the lips.

Nazuna's body freezes at the contact, unsure of what to do or how to act. Honestly, he never had been kissed before, so literally everything happening right now is new territory for him.

Wait, no! This is all wrong! He should push him away! Get him off and never look back and probably sleep in Tatsumi's room until he's gone! And yet...and yet, _and yet_...

This...feels _nice_....

Nazuna, though moving slowly and hesitantly, kisses Kuro back, pressing his small body against his. Under their kiss, he can feel Kuro's lips curve to a smile before pushing Nazuna down to the bed, deepening the kiss. The smaller of the two raises his arms and wraps it around Kuro's neck, pulling him closer.

When Kuro finally pulls away from their kiss, Nazuna feels...weird, to say the least. Here he is, kissed by some demon who proclaimed to now be pacted to him for life, and his body feels warm and sweaty and hot. He can also feel a certain part of him hurting, aching and wanting for this. The other, more rational part of him is screaming to go away, run and stop this sin, and yet he can't bring himself to get away.

Kuro dips down to leave frantic kisses on Nazuna's neck, while Kuro's fingers fiddle with the buttons on the collar of his blouse, unbuttoning the darn thing so he can expose more of his skin.

"I would normally tear your shirt open," Kuro speaks in between kisses, "But I know how important this outfit is to you."

_He oddly has some manners_ , Nazuna thinks.

Once unbuttoned, he quickly yanks down the shirt, letting it hang slightly still on his body before moving down to his shoulder and collarbone and leaving chaste kisses. He swears he can feel the small trail of Kuro's sharp fangs scratching at his skin, like hunting for the perfect spot to take a beloved bite of his new prey.

And bite he does, as he suddenly feels a lick and sharp teeth suck down on the skin of his shoulder. Nazuna's breath hitches at the sudden contact, the grip on his fist tightening on the loose sleeves of his own blouse. Kuro leaves some more bites, decorating his neck and shoulder with his very own markings that will proclaim to the world that Nazuna belongs to him, and him only.

"Good boy." Kuro whispers in his ear, "So well-behaved."

"I-I--" Nazuna tries to speak up, but his words are cut off with a yelp as he feels something touching his rather shameful part. He looks down to see Kuro's hand patting the tent between his legs, covered by the stockings and shorts he had worn all day

"You're like this now, huh." Kuro states as a matter of factly, rubbing the area while doing so, "That's so naughty."

"U-Uh...!" Nazuna's voice quakes.

"Don't hafta be shy, you know. I'll take care of ya." Kuro reassures him and quickly yanks down his shorts, stockings (with care), and finally, his underwear. Nazuna's cock springs out from the fabric that had concealed it's obvious erection, free and finally exposed to the world.

"D-Dwon't look..." Nazuna trembles, suddenly embarrassed and trying to cover himself up with one hand, but Kuro's hand is quicker, catching it and raising it high up with a strong grip keeping it in place.

"Shh, don't be shy now." Kuro chuckles, using his other hand to grasp the exposed shaft and stroking it, "I'll help you."

Nazuna moans almost immediately, though quietly, upon feeling Kuro touching him. He tries his best to keep his voice down, but it's hard because he's never felt like this before. It feels oddly good, satisfying really.

Was this something he had always desired after all...? _Oh_ , but God would be disappointed knowing how dirty he's becoming.

"Is this your first time being touched like this?" Kuro asks curiously, his strokes picking up the pace.

Nazuna nods frantically, "I-I never..."

Kuro cuts off his words, knowing full well what he's going to say, "Oh, ya really never thought to touch it like this before? You're really innocent, huh..."

His strokes on Nazuna's cock go faster and Nazuna's body shudders at how good it feels, how amazing this is. How badly how right now he feels oddly like--

"I-I'm...I feel like--"

Kuro's eyes widen in awe at the realization of what is to come. He bends down to his ear and whispers sweetly, "Good. _Come for me._ "

Just like instructed, Nazuna leans back to the bed and with a loud moan, spouts of white burst from within him, drenching Kuro's hand and staining his own bedsheets. His breathing is heavy and hot, body shivering and relieved as well at the satisfaction of his release.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Kuro lick his own hand clean from the sticky liquid that Nazuna had released just moments ago. When finished, Kuro turns back to face Nazuna and towers over him. He leans down again to kiss Nazuna's neck and brush his lips against his ear.

"That felt good, huh?" Kuro whispers to him and Nazuna hums a yes, "Do ya want more?"

Nazuna freezes at that. The right answer to this would be no. That he's had enough and they should stop, let him sleep until he forgets the events of this embarrassing moment of his life.

Committing such heinous and impure acts in the premises of a holy place wasn't good at all. God is watching him, Tatsumi might catch on for goodness' sake, he's already got a ticket prepared for the second circle of Hell. And yet...and yet _and yet--_

It's _good_...to have this. To be desired and embraced. A good distraction from that lonely feeling eating him away during the darkest of nights. _I want more--_

He feels like a deer caught in headlights, shocked at himself more than anything over these sudden feelings of being wanted and touched. Looking away from the demon's gaze, embarrassed yet aroused due to the atmosphere, Nazuna nods to the question. From the corner of his eye, he can see a smile form on Kuro's lips, delighted by his honest answer.

"Good choice." Kuro kisses his forehead, "Would ya please turn around and bend over with your ass facing me?"

Nazuna complies easily to the request, sitting up quickly to turn around so he's facing his bed's headboard. He bends down to his knees, arms supporting him up so he won't end up laying on his stomach.

He realizes just now how exposed his lower body is, naked and out in the open only for Kuro's eyes to see and for him to touch. It feels peculiar but welcoming at the same time. Suddenly, he feels the familiar touch of Kuro's hand grasp one of his cheeks, giving it a gentle squeeze and eliciting a quiet whimper from Nazuna.

"It's a bit bigger than I thought." Kuro comments, squeezing it some more, "Not that it matters. Ya know, I like that you look so small and cute."

"D-Don't call me cuTE--!" Nazuna tries to retort, but his words get cut off by another moan from his own lips at the feeling of Kuro's hand squeezing his butt tighter.

"Hm, but you are." Kuro grins, letting go of his grip and now tracing a finger at the skin of his cheeks, "I'll do something now, hope ya can keep it down because this can get loud."

Nazuna isn't sure what Kuro meant by that, but he hears a spitting sound and suddenly, so slowly and gently, he feels something wet poking at his hole. He turns his head around, trying to see what the heck Kuro was doing. He sees the demon's face, concentrated and quiet, like he's doing something serious. Only did Nazuna realize what he is doing when he feels something push deeper in his hole. His body shivers and a gentle moan escapes his lips, his grip on the loose sleeves of his shirt and bedsheets tightening.

"Oh, that's tight." Kuro mumbles under his breath, and he pulls his finger in and out of the hole, causing more quiet whimpers leaving the cowering Nazuna's lips.

Kuro inserts another finger inside and moves it around in a scissor-like motion. Nazuna's already weakened body from the touch shivers even more at the feeling.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Kuro removes the fingers from inside and wipes his hand on his thigh. The claws that were missing from his fingers retract back up, grateful that they were given this function so they can commit acts like _these_ for their partners. He looks down to see Nazuna, panting heavily and ass trembling, looking at Kuro from the corner of his eye with a needy gaze.

"P-Plwease…" Nazuna begs quietly.

This is so unfair, _Kuro is so unfair_. He's reached his breaking point, all rational thought flying out of the window. He doesn't give a care in the world anymore about being clean or pure, or if God is watching him commit such lustful desires with a demon. _It feels good_ , and he _loves_ and _hates_ how _good_ Kuro makes him feel.

"Hm? What was that?" Kuro asks teasingly, his body towering over his small frame once again, leaving gentle kisses at the exposed parts of his back. Nazuna knows he's just poking fun, wanting him to admit he wants this as much as he does, but he could care less since he's this honest now.

"I...cawn't take it anymore. I need...you, plwease…" Nazuna begs louder this time.

Kuro chuckles at Nazuna's words. Now this is an ideal sight to see, for Nazuna to admit his true innermost desires to him. He looks undeniably adorable, even if he hates being described as such, when shyly admitting to his own feelings. 

He leans up to kiss the lobe of Nazuna's ear, before whispering to him, "Of course. Anything for you."

The cheeks on Nazuna's face turn to a deep red at Kuro's answer. He feels him leave a few more kisses at his back, before feeling up his ass once again. Kuro squeezes it and gives it a small stretch, and suddenly, Nazuna can feel something poking behind him.

Nazuna's body shivers as he feels his hole being stretched, something big entering inside him. He can hear Kuro's breath going ragged, his movements slow but steady.

"You're...much tighter...than I thought." Kuro grunts out, "But it's so good. Ahh--"

He thrusts himself deeper, as far as he could inside, feeling Nazuna's tightening around his own length. It elicits a moan from Nazuna. Damn does it feel so good. He loves how tight he feels, how this new prey he has found is so innocent, untouched by anyone at all, and now, breaking apart because of him. The desire to hear him cry in pleasure, moan out his name like it's the only name that matters, is so tempting. But Kuro is patient, he will get there soon enough.

Kuro bends down, his body leaning onto Nazuna's back and he intertwines their hands together. His own, bigger hand is clasping onto the back of Nazuna's smaller hand. 

"Ya okay?" Kuro asks and Nazuna just nods with a whine. He can feel Nazuna's impatience running thin, that's so cute. Kuro hums a smile, delighted with the response, and he tightens his grip on Nazuna's hand, "I'll start moving now."

Kuro starts to move but at a slow pace, not wanting to rush into the usual quick and fast one he's so used to. Nazuna moans softly at the feeling of his Kuro's length moving in and out of his entrance, but he wants more obviously. He wants Kuro to move faster, get him to come undone and hold nothing back.

"M-Mwore, please...I know ywou could do more...!" Nazuna whines and though he's not looking, Kuro smiles at his plea. His patience was getting thin too anyway, finally, he can go all out.

Kuro's pace increases by tenfold, his thrusts going faster and deeper inside Nazuna. In turn, Nazuna's own moans are loud and high, just like the soprano in a choir, as he begs and screams for Kuro. The sound of their bodies uniting together is the only other thing heard, mixed in with the thick and heavy atmosphere from the scent of their mixed sweat and passionate love-making.

"Y-You're...so good. Ahh--" Kuro moans, his voice deep and heavy, "So...naughty though, still wearing _that_..."

It's only now that Nazuna realizes he's still wearing the choir blouse and half unbuttoned shirt from today's masses earlier. It's barely hanging on to his body at this point though, and it probably smells like their mixed sweat and sex. But honestly, he can't give a care in the world about that right now, when he is out here getting railed so good by a demon.

"Wh-Whatever...I wash my own clothes...anywAY--!" Nazuna suddenly moans at the sudden deeper than usual thrust Kuro had made, his body quivering and cheeks flushed, "A-Ahh...! Kurwo...y-yes...!"

Feeling Kuro's (thick and big) cock inside him, getting his ass pummeled down by him, Nazuna can barely give a damn anymore whatever he learned about giving in to sin. Not if things feel this good, so what if God is watching? He's enjoying this a whole lot, and he wants more. He wants Kuro to keep fucking him. He wants Kuro to make him feel really good until his legs give out. He wants Kuro to break him until he--

"I-I...I think I'm gonna--!" Nazuna moans and Kuro knows immediately what's coming. Whilst still thrusting inside him, he reaches down below their bodies, reaching out for Nazuna's sensitive and neglected cock and stroking it frantically. He can hear the ragged noises Nazuna makes as he touches him, and he smiles, delighted at the sounds.

"Good. Let us...c-come together..." Kuro groans out, letting his pace go faster as he says so. He can feel his own release come anyway.

With one final thrust and stroke, the two of them come in unison. Nazuna's cock twitches under Kuro's touch, moaning as white streaks come out of him and staining his own bed sheets below. Kuro's body stills and feels his spine shiver as he releases his seed deeply inside Nazuna, filling him up until with every bit of himself that he could give.

Satisfied after a few more moments, Kuro finally and slowly pulls himself out of Nazuna's hole, and once out, the two immediately fall back to the bed. With the smaller of the two laying on his stomach while the demon lays on his side, looking Nazuna with a tired yet gentle face.

Nazuna doesn't let his eyes turn away from Kuro, despite how tired he feels, how his eyelids want to close and let him fall into a deep slumber.

"Will you come back...?" Nazuna asks softly, the hint of fatigue obvious in his voice.

Kuro chuckles, "I'm always with you from now on."

Nazuna smiles at that, happy with his answer and he can feel his eyelids close, "That's great...I can't wait until...you..."

He never finishes his words, finally succumbing into the slumber he needed so much, the last thing he sees is Kuro's gentle gaze watching him.

.

The orange light of the sunrise that illuminates the inside of his room greets him awake. Nazuna groans a little like a quiet complaint that it's too early, but he knows he has to get up eventually, needing to prepare himself for today.

He sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes, followed by a stretch of his arms and back. He oddly still feels tired, and he wonders why, it's not like he--

Flashes of what happened last night come back to him like lightning.

Oh.

_Oh._

He looks around and sees that despite last night's events, he somehow still has all his choir clothes on, like he never took them off. His legs aren't the body parts that hurt the most, but rather everything aches in general. And to top it off, the demon--no, Kuro is gone. Again.

He figures that him disappearing by morning would be a common occurrence from now on.

Nazuna sighs, thinking it would be oddly nice to wake up to Kuro beside him. But demons aren't probably good under the warm sunlight. He wonders if they're like vampires, who melt under the sun. They probably can, they could be cousins?

Well, it doesn't matter now. Nazuna can worry about it later, at night, when he sees him again.

He wants to see Kuro again.

The color of his cheeks turn red again, damn, he is not supposed to be smitten by a demon.

And yet...he is, he can admit it to himself. Probably.

If God sees him now, he wouldn't be so forgiving. What even more when it comes to Tatsumi, a literal priest who is two rooms away.

_...Ah._

He kind of hopes Tatsumi never heard...anything last night. Nazuna prays to God that he hopes he's right. Not to anyone, just God.

He is not making that _(sort of but is it really a)_ mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was cool thanks for reading
> 
> [follow me on twitter for more updates!](https://twitter.com/tjmkbndr)


	3. one request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this was a little selfish of Nazuna, but if Kuro says he will answer his deepest desires, then maybe he can fulfill this odd favor of his. It may not be what an incubus would answer normally, but just this once he wants it. To let Kuro talk about himself, let words more than seductions and moans be exchanged, in the quiet of the night until they both fall into a deep slumber. To let the morning bliss wash over when his eyes flutter open to spot the contented, sleeping face of the demon that Nazuna has found himself bound to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back with more sexy times but there are also some feelings and not obvious hints of things to come please enjoy 😚✌️

"Nazuna-san, you seem tired this morning. Are you alright?" Tatsumi's voice calls out to Nazuna during their breakfast together. 

Today's breakfast is bread, eggs, and ham, cooked by Tatsumi who was already in the kitchen by the time Nazuna had arrived that morning. The meal started off in relative silence, but Nazuna had felt the curious gaze of Tatsumi on his person. He could have asked what he was staring for, but it seems Tatsumi's curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm good, Father Tatsumi. Just had a rough night." Nazuna shrugs, taking a bite of his bread while poking on his ham with a fork.

"Mmm, doesn't look like it. You also look...happier." Tatsumi points out and Nazuna almost feels the color of his cheeks turn red, "Happy yet tired, what an odd combination! Let me guess, you read a good book last night?"

Oh, _thank God._

"Hmm." Nazuna hums with a quick nod. 

Fortunately, Tatsumi doesn't inquire any further about the matter, smiling at him with a kind-hearted fondness and they continue to eat in serenity. Nazuna gobbles up the rest of the bread and eggs and ham, and quickly excuses himself to get ready for today's choir practice. He leaves in a quiet haste from the kitchen, but not before Tatsumi shouting behind him to take care and a ‘see you soon’.

Good, _good_. Tatsumi doesn't seem to know anything for now. He wonders if he is just a heavy sleeper, or if those heated moments of the night become muted for those who cannot see the demons of the night. 

Yet Nazuna can't shake off the feeling that Tatsumi knows more than he lets on. Just a little. He is very observant after all, those eyes of his always wandering around and watching. But he is also very understanding as well, having always been sweet and understanding to everyone he meets.

As he finally reaches back into his room, where it remains quiet and undisturbed, Nazuna realizes deep within his thoughts that those nightly meetings with Kuro are going to become a regular occurence now. The heat in his body suddenly warms, and his cheeks become bright red at the realization.

Quietly to himself, he thinks about how excited he is for it.

.

A week passes and the nightly addition to Nazuna's routine has brought upon a thrill he hadn't expected. 

It was all so exciting, so intoxicating and addicting like chugging down a witch's potion that whirls the world around you and lets the imaginary colors appear in your visions. 

During the day, Nazuna's hands guide the kids for their voices to ring beautifully in joyous praise to the Lord. His smile to those who come visit the church innocent and adorable and said to be healing for those who greet him. But the moment night falls, in the silence of his room after a busy day, he unsheathes every part of himself to one raw emotion. 

Letting his hands caress every inch of Kuro's body and the touch of big, bold hands returning the favor. The feeling of Kuro's body rocking to a rhythm against his own, their desire for each other high and desperate and needing. Frisky kisses shared under the blue moonlight in the dead of the night.

Nazuna begs and Kuro gives. The demon gives and gives and gives until Nazuna feels so spent, laying down on his bed with ragged breaths and body sweating from their passion. 

The only negative amongst it all, is that it simply is just... _that_. All passion and seducing words and their bodies coming together as one, but that's all it is. It is all but an everyday fling, and it hurts somehow because until now Nazuna finds himself drawn to Kuro, wanting to unravel his secrets and picking up the pieces of the puzzle that is him. Why Nazuna of all people? Why is he oddly nicer than he appears to be? Everything is a blur and Nazuna's curiosity wishes to be fed, but he forgets so easily at the heat of the moment.

When the next day comes. The morning sun's glow illuminates all across his room, greeting Nazuna the moment his eyes flutter awake. Though the memories of last night remain in his mind, he would turn around and find the proof of the one who was there the night before gone from his side.

It felt disappointing, to never wake up to Kuro by his side. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, understanding the circumstances deep in his heart that perhaps Kuro may not be allowed to take a step under the sunrays. He always came from the shadows, quiet and unnoticing. His presence was most felt in the darkest corners of the halls throughout the day. 

Maybe this was a little selfish of Nazuna, but if Kuro says he will answer his deepest desires, then maybe he can fulfill this odd favor of his. It may not be what an incubus would answer normally, but just this once he wants it. To let Kuro talk about himself, let words more than seductions and moans be exchanged, in the quiet of the night until they both fall into a deep slumber. To let the morning bliss wash over when his eyes flutter open to spot the contented, sleeping face of the demon that Nazuna has found himself bound to. 

Nazuna would love that a lot, and hopefully Kuro would comply with his selfish request.

.

"You're awfully excited--" Kuro manages to utter out those words before being cut off by Nazuna's kiss, which is sloppy and yet so needy. 

They are both on the bed naked, with Kuro sitting on the one side while Nazuna kneels on bed, his small figure slightly towering over Kuro's. Nazuna uses all of his weight to push Kuro down to the bed, kissing him frantically while Kuro's hands caresses his waist and hips lovingly, his claws slightly scratching the skin.

"I've been craving for you all day, _Kuro-chin_..." Nazuna moans in between kisses, putting emphasis on the nickname he had started calling him after their first night, "I missed you..." 

"Even if we just saw each other yesterday night?" Kuro asks, his hand feeling up for Nazuna's ass and the smaller of the two nods with a quiet moan. Kuro chuckles at the cute sound, using the small, free time frame when Nazuna stops leaving kisses all over him to lay down in a more comfortable position, letting his head rest on one of Nazuna's pillows.

" _Shut up._ " Nazuna whines, reverting back to leave messy, sloppy kisses all over Kuro. Quietly, he slides his hand down for Kuro's exposed shaft, feeling it hard and leaking with his precum already. Kuro hums at Nazuna's touch, his hands that are caressing his tiny body squeezing him suddenly as a reaction.

"Hmm, show me how much you want it." Kuro whispers in Nazuna's ear. 

Nazuna nods as an acceptance to the challenge and slowly moves down Kuro's body until his face is directly in front of his erection. Kuro can feel Nazuna's heavy breathing on it, but there is also a determined look on his face, unwavering and needy with his want to please Kuro. There is a bit of reluctance when Nazuna raises his hand to grasp the shaft, but the moment he strokes it and Kuro makes a quiet moan in response, the light in Nazuna's eyes sparkle and his pumps become a little faster, eliciting more moans from Kuro.

"G-Good...aahh…--" Kuro grits his teeth, trying not to be too loud but it's hard when Nazuna's hand feels great on him.

"Mmm, but I want more…" Nazuna's lip smack at that, his eyes glued to Kuro's cock standing tall and hard under his touch. 

Nazuna wants more, he's _so_ needy and wanting right now to taste him. With hungry eyes, he inches closer to the shaft and sticks out his tongue to lick the head. Kuro moans softly to the sudden action, and Nazuna grins to himself to Kuro's response, and moves closer once more to take another lick, starting down from the base and moving up to his tip. He repeats the process, and each time he does it again, Kuro never fails to gasp out moans and praising Nazuna because of how good his tongue feels on him. 

He loves how the demon is enjoying this, loves the taste of him on his tongue, and he can't get enough of it, gets so addicted to the feeling.

Mouth open, Nazuna begins to move down to suck him. He starts from the tip and slowly, gently moves down, trying not to take all of Kuro at once. He can feel Kuro's eyes on him, most definitely enjoying the view he's got the pleasure of viewing right now. The sight of Nazuna's tiny mouth sucking off someone as big and thick as Kuro was so intoxicating. Kuro raises his hand to let it pat Nazuna's head, a reassurance to keep going while trying to hold back his want to push Nazuna's head down to have all of his length inside him already.

Nazuna moves down a little further until he takes in most of Kuro's length inside him. Satisfied, he begins to move slowly, making sure to memorize the delicious taste of Kuro's length inside him, before beginning to pick up the pace. His head bobs up and down in a fast rhythm. Kuro's moans grow louder with each suck Nazuna makes on his hard cock. 

"Y-Yes...good…" Kuro grunts with a heavy sigh. He places his hand at the back of Nazuna's head, and carefully starts to slowly push him down further to help Nazuna take all of his length inside his little mouth, hungry for the feeling of Nazuna being able to take him all in. 

The pace goes faster and Kuro can feel his orgasm coming, evident by his more ragged moans and heavy breathing. Nazuna hears him and catches on what he wants quickly, his movements picking up and drawing out loud moans from Kuro's lips.

"N- _Nazu_ \--!"

He comes inside Nazuna's tiny mouth and Kuro's eyes watch as he stays still in his position, taking in all of his cum inside him and swallowing up all he could. His lips part from Kuro's cock, pulling away with a pop resounding in the room. Trails of white stain the edges of Nazuna's lips, and he quickly wipes it away before crawling back on all fours to Kuro's laying form. A satisfied smile on his lips, snuggling his body against Kuro's chest.

"Was that enough to show you?" Nazuna asks, though with the obvious smile on his face he’s pretty confident that he’s done well

"More than enough.” Kuro laughs heartily, suddenly flipping him over and causing Nazuna to yelp and fall on his back to the soft surface of the bed. 

Nazuna lands with an “oof!” shouted from his lips and Kuro snickers at the reaction, his figure now the one towering over Nazuna’s. The demon leans down to leave a gentle kiss on his forehead. In return, Nazuna wraps his arms around Kuro’s neck, his legs bend up and circle around Kuro’s hips, pulling him close so that his head nuzzles on Kuro’s shoulder and he can feel Kuro’s half hard cock pushing against him.

“Plwease…” Nazuna begs quietly under his breath.

“Ya know I still need to prep you, right?” Kuro asks, spitting on his hand and retracting his claws before letting it slide down below. 

His fingers find Nazuna’s hole easily, circling it gently with his saliva-coated fingers before slowly inserting one inside. Nazuna gasps at contact, his body shivering and his grip around Kuro’s tighten. Kuro hums happily, thrusting in and out his fingers gently inside Nazuna and more quiet moans escape the smaller man’s lips. He can feel Nazuna’s walls tightening around him, but Kuro needs it to stretch him a little more before they can move on to their passionate love-making.

Another finger is inserted inside and Nazuna moans louder. Kuro’s two fingers move around in a scissor-like motion, stretching his walls to loosen him further. He hastily adds another--the last one--right after, and Nazuna’s body jolts the moment he feels it enter him. The hold of his arms around Kuro’s neck tighten, nearly suffocating him. Kuro tries to call him down, caressing back and instructing him to take deep breaths to calm down. Nazuna follows his commands, and Kuro pumps his fingers in and out slowly so he can stretch him enough.

Once Kuro thinks it’s enough, he pulls his fingers out and quickly swipes off the wetness to his thigh. Nazuna lets go of his arms from Kuro’s neck so he can allow him to move into a more comfortable position. He still towers Nazuna’s small figure, looking down to see his flustered but lust-filled expression. His red eyes cloudy with need and desire staring back at Kuro's sharp, green eyes that drink every inch of Nazuna’s expression right now. He’s irresistibly cute, like a little rabbit, but that’s something he can’t tell him knowing Nazuna throughout their nightly escapades the past week.

His hands grip for one of Nazuna’s thighs, bending it forward and spreading it outward so he can get a clear view of his entrance. Kuro uses his other hand to guide his cock on Nazuna’s entrance, teasing the tip against it, and an impatient and aroused Nazuna whining as Kuro takes his time.

“Come on…~” Nazuna complains, unable take any more waiting around for Kuro to fuck him already. 

“Yeah, yeah, calm down.” Kuro tells him and slowly thrusts inside Nazuna. The tip makes it in, eliciting a loud gasp from Nazuna. His body shivers, his hands gripping for the bedsheets at the feeling of his hole being stretched, of Kuro entering inside him.

“T-Tight...as usual…” Kuro manages to breath out and thrusts himself further, hearing Nazuna’s voice moan loudly in his ear. He feels tiny arms reach out for his neck and wrap around him again.

“K-Kwuro-chin…” Nazuna stutters out.

“You want me to stop…?” Kuro asks, stopping his movements and looking down at Nazuna’s face, concerned.

“No…” Cheeks red and body warm, Nazuna is smiling. He raises his upper body a little from where he lays, to whisper in his ear, “P-Plwease... _more_.” 

Nodding as confirmation to answer Nazuna’s request, Kuro finally thrusts his entire length inside Nazuna. He hears him cry in ecstasy, feeling Nazuna’s walls tightening around him and his body warm and sweaty. Nazuna unbelievably feels so tight every single time they do this, and each time it leaves Kuro breathless, wanting more of this feeling. Not even just to have this tightness, but Nazuna himself feels like a high he never knew he needed. His beauty, his body, and most especially, _his smile_.

There was something about it he can’t resist.

Kuro knows he shouldn’t get too attached, but it’s hard to follow it through when it’s Nazuna.

He begins to move, slowly at first, but Kuro increases his pace as he hears Nazuna’s cries for _more, more, more_. They gaze into each other’s eyes, the red meeting green, and Kuro finds it hard within himself to be unable to look away. Nazuna’s expression is so addicting to stare at, his eyes heavy-lidded with a strong need for Kuro, cheeks deep red at the warmth of their bodies together, mouth agape and drooling at the bliss of their passion and smiling of all things. 

_Absolutely smitten by his smile._

Kuro thrusts inside deeply as he could, the pace of it escalating with each thrust, wanting to give him _more, more, more_. Nazuna’s moans increase in volume, loud and high and oh-so-sweet to the ears. He loves the sound he’s hearing, the sound of Nazuna’s voice calling for his name while their bodies come together as one. It was highly electrifying, and he wants--no, _needs_ more for it.

“K-Kuro-chin, I’m...about to--!” Nazuna cries, the desperation obvious in his eyes. Kuro knows immediately what is coming, and he starts thrusting at a ruthless pace, giving more reason for Nazuna to--

“A-Ah...c-come for me, Nazuna--” Kuro moans out. Like following his command, Nazuna feels his release, the white shooting out of him staining his belly. His breathing is heavy but at bliss as well, but it doesn’t calm down as he still feels Kuro thrusting in him.

Kuro can feel his own release coming, so he keeps up the relentless pace while Nazuna moans quietly under him, a gentle smile on his lips as he watches Kuro come close to his release. Nazuna raises his hands to gently cup Kuro’s face, and with a quiet but sincere voice, he says.

_“Come on, Kuro-chin. Come for me.”_

That _does_ it.

The demon moans a rather other-worldly cry as he finally comes inside Nazuna, burying his face on Nazuna’s shoulder and digging his claws on the bed as he fills him up with his seed. He can feel his wings and tail outstretch itself at his orgasm. He hears Nazuna moan in ecstasy at the feeling of being filled with all of Kuro, his small hands reaching for his sides and caressing them. It calms him down somehow, letting his wings retract back and tail lowering to a relaxed state.

The two stay still for a few moments, letting the euphoria of their passion wash away before Kuro finally pulls himself out. He flops down afterwards to the other side of the bed, breathing heavy still but relaxed now. Nazuna turns around to lay on his side, watching Kuro with a curious gaze. There’s a smile on Nazuna’s face, _again_ , and Kuro can feel the heat on his cheeks warm up at the adorable sight.

“Hey, Kuro-chin…”

“Hm..?”

“This is weird to ask, but...would it be okay if you stay here?” Nazuna asks, his eyes pleading to him.

Kuro chuckles, “What do ya mean? I said it before, but I am always--”

“No!” Nazuna cuts him off, and that shuts Kuro up, “It’s...I just want you here, longer, and...I want to see you when I wake up...”

Kuro pauses for a moment, looking contemplative and trying to find the right words to say. His hand reaches for Nazuna, his clawed hand caressing his cheek, “I cannot stay too long in the morning, being under natural light burns me out a lot. But...I’m willing to stay.”

Nazuna beams at his compliance, scooting his body closer to Kuro’s and embracing him, “Thank you!”

Kuro jumps at the sudden warmth, the feeling of Nazuna cuddling at his chest oddly inviting. But it’s a nice feeling, _a really nice one_. He raises his arm to wrap it around his small frame, pulling him close and burying his face on his hair, taking in his sweet scent. 

“Good night, Kuro-chin~” Nazuna bids to him and snuggles his head closer to his chest.

“Good night, Nazuna.” Kuro replies, his hand stroking Nazuna’s hair.

.

When Nazuna wakes up the next morning, he is greeted by the sound of the rooster crowing and a familiar warmth keeping him close. He realizes his face is buried on something, and he quickly raises his head to face whatever is in front of him.

What he sees is the most adorable sight.

Kuro is still sleeping next to him, his eyes closed and breathing softly. The sunlight from the window far from their bed is bright enough to give him a clearer view of his face. Though red and black scales paint around his cheeks, the horns on his head sticking out, and his fangs visible with his mouth left agape, the rest of his features are so...human. Skin a shade darker than his own and his body warm, he could easily pass off as one.

And he’s _really_ handsome too.

Nazuna feels his cheeks warm up at the thought.

Not wanting to disturb his slumber, he moves close to Kuro’s side again, nuzzling his head against his chest. He can’t believe that Kuro had actually listened to his wish, that he stayed behind to be with him until morning. He could have asked him to talk a bit about himself too, but he feels bad for selfishly asking him to stay already. Now, knowing how it feels to wake up next to Kuro now, he doesn’t feel as guilty. Maybe next time, he can ask him if they can talk into the night after their nightly activities, lose themselves into a quiet conversation about anything.

His eyes are fluttering closed now, feeling tired and his want to sleep again strong. He supposes he could nap for another hour before preparing for the day, he usually wakes up an hour after the rooster crows anyway.

Nazuna closes his eyes once more, losing himself to the warmth of Kuro’s body close to his like he’s scared to lose it, and falls asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them
> 
> twitter updates on @tjmkbndr


	4. the haunting past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazuna dreams of a fiery place.
> 
> He sees nothing but red and the orange flames and the black smoking rising in the night sky. Cries of innocent people are heard all around and his body is sweating immensely from the unbearable heat all around. Nazuna is running, unsure where his legs are taking him, but he just runs. And runs, runs, runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying this chapter (and possibly the next too) has no smut. i have mentioned in the summary theres a bit of a plot too so lol
> 
> also chapter number increased bc i realize 5 chapters isnt enough for this lol. it may increase again

Nazuna dreams of a fiery place.

He sees nothing but red and the orange flames and the black smoking rising in the night sky. Cries of innocent people are heard all around and his body is sweating immensely from the unbearable heat all around. Nazuna is running, unsure where his legs are taking him, but he just runs. And runs, runs, _runs_.

He makes it an open grassland, away from the burning chaos he had left behind, and yet...yet there is something unsettling about this place. An oddly dark presence is seeping right at this spot, from the soil below him to the air that he breathes. It’s almost suffocating, and he wants to choke it out, let that feeling spit out from his lips and take in a deep breath of fresh air again.

Yet Nazuna couldn’t. It’s suffocating, while almost...scary?

A crunching sound makes itself known behind him, and Nazuna quickly turns around, suddenly seeing a scene that he hadn’t realized was happening. 

There stands three tall, cloaked figures with their backs turned to him, each one wielding a sword in their hand, all pointed to the center, where an inhumane creature stands before them. The appearance reminded Nazuna of Kuro's own form, only their horns are much bigger and curved, their hair black and long, with eyes as red as blood and black wings that are larger than their own body. They are surrounded by large wisps of fire, emitting an unbearable heat that Nazuna can't handle yet finds himself amazed that he and the three people in front of him can withstand it. 

Probably because this is all a dream.

"You will pay for the destruction of this town!" One of the cloaked figures cries, raising their sword at the demon. 

The demon just laughs mockingly in response, "Oh,  ██████ . I'm sorry, but...I am afraid it had to be done. I needed blood, and you refused my plea to--"

"Enough!" The cloaked figure interrupts, though his voice sounds so shaky like he could break, "You have no right to call me that any longer. I cannot believe this...at all. I really can't. I am sorry, but it is my duty to fulfill my client's wish, to kill you. Now, you must die."

Suddenly, all three cloaked figures disappeared in a flash, and reappear, surrounding the demon with raised swords to go for the attack. But the demon smiles, an obvious smirk curving on their lips and raising his hand up high while they all come. 

With the snap of the fingers, a long whip of fire manifests and whips around, hitting all of three of the cloaked figures and knocking them down to the ground. One lands in front of Nazuna, and he feels his throat hitch at the sight of blood and the deep burn mark on the chest. But what shocks him the most, is the face he sees. The all too familiar face whose eyes are closed and is wincing in pain, taking deep breaths as he tries to still stay alive for as long as he could.

_ Kuro. _

"Your comrades have proven to be quite skilled though,  ██████ ." The demon speaks, approaching Kuro's hunched body with stride. Once close enough, the demon gives no absolute care in the world as he grabs for Kuro's neck, raising his body with it and Nazuna screams for the demon to stop.

But it's not like anyone hears him.

"Ah, well, you know what? Why don't I make you join me?" The demon asks, tightening his grip on Kuro's neck, "You still get to live, wouldn't you like that?"

"No! I would rather die!" One of the other cloaked figures, who is barely sitting up and though their face is oddly blurred, Nazuna knows he's watching the scene before him, watching the demon bring Kuro to the verge of death.

"Oh? Well, _too bad_. I will take you with me anyway."

The demon's lips curve to a toothy grin, and with one swift motion, pulls Kuro close like a hug and sinks their sharp teeth at the neck. Nazuna hears himself and the two cloaked figures screaming, calling for Kuro's name and another from Kuro while struggling through weakened punches and kicks for the demon to stop. The demon smiles as it all happens, delighted at the despair he had brought upon his prey and this trio.

Once satisfied, the demon unceremoniously drops Kuro's body to the ground. Kuro's eyes, green and once full of life, slowly become devoid of any. What makes matters worse was the obvious faint stream of tears in Kuro's cheeks. Nazuna can feel hot tears of his own falling down his cheeks, huddling Kuro's body close to his even if he knows that this Kuro cannot see him. 

This is all really a dream, right?

Nazuna isn't sure when the world became dark after that, but the last thing he feels is Kuro's body convulsing under him, the last thing he remembers seeing was the obvious despair in his now lifeless eyes, and the last thing he hears before everything stops was--

_ "I'm sorry I failed you." _

.

Were those really just dreams? Or are they... _memories_?

The same dream occasionally starts showing up ever since the night he asked Kuro to stay by his side until morning comes. Kuro would always fulfill his word, and without fail always remained with Nazuna until he awoke that morning. On his high from the anguish of his dreams, Nazuna would bury himself deeper in Kuro’s embrace upon waking up, leaving a flurry of kisses on him that would wake him up. Nazuna wonders if Kuro knows what he’s dreaming about, as he never questions his actions and would just return the embrace, wrapping him in an inviting warmth that reassures Nazuna that Kuro is here with him right now.

After spending a solemn moment together, Kuro will always bid a ‘see you later,’ his presence leaves for the rest of the day in a thin cloud of black smoke, a trail of the smell of charcoal and roses following behind him. Watching him leave still undeniably made him sad, but Nazuna always knew he would return later into his arms, and they would get lost in their own world once more until the sun rises.

A part of Nazuna wants to tell Kuro about the dreams though. There must be a reason why he is dreaming it again and again and again after all. But Kuro isn’t exactly the most talkative demon, often keeping quiet after their nightly activities. Nazuna is usually the one to carry a conversation when they both aren’t too tired to fall asleep, and Kuro would respond as shortly as he could.

Like he’s purposely closing himself off from Nazuna.

Absolutely and positively not out of hatred though, Nazuna can feel it’s something more than that. Kuro is way too nice, too wholeheartedly sweet and earnest to actually hate him. So it has to be fear. But why he is, is the question he wants answered.

Perhaps the answer lies in the dreams he has been having about Kuro, the open field where once upon a time, he had died and resurrected to become a demon.

Nazuna could only wonder for now, but he hopes quietly, he can receive his answer soon.

.

One morning during breakfast, Tatsumi receives wonderful news via a letter that the bishop of the province, Eichi Tenshouin, is coming to visit their church for a few days. 

Nazuna has heard about Eichi from way back, when the choir still composed of him, Shu, and Mika. He heard tales of a young priest by that name once upon a time who excelled greatly in delivering homilies and just his overall persona. Eichi is said to be polite, an elegant and promising young man who can surely lead the clergy to greatness. So hearing that he is now the bishop, it should be no surprise at all.

Tatsumi, him, and volunteers from the town that included Nazuna’s little kids spent the next few days preparing for his arrival. While Tatsumi and the other volunteers planned activities for themselves and Eichi to do, Nazuna spends his time with the choir selecting songs for the masses where Eichi would either lead or watch. He picked hymns that he knew would let the choir’s strengths shine throughout, wanting to show Eichi that they, him and his kids, were the best choir Eichi will ever hear.

“Nazuna-san, that was wonderful!” Tatsumi compliments one day so suddenly, his head peering through the door during the choir’s practice sessions the day before Eichi’s arrival to the church.

Hajime jumps from where he stands, suddenly anxious with the sight of the parish priest watching them. Mitsuru waves happily to Tatsumi, while Tomoya gives him a shy yet sincere smile. Nazuna turns around to face Tatsumi, surprised to see him here during the afternoon where he is usually busy. Tatsumi’s presence is always welcome though, so he smiles at the taller man. 

“Thanks, Father Tatsumi.” Nazuna beams, “We have been working hard after all. We will surely give a performance that Father Tenshouin won’t ever forget.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Tatsumi nods, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must attend to other important matters. Keep up the good work.”

Tatsumi gives him a thumbs up before closing the door to leave them to practice once again.

The choir returned to practice until late into the night, nearly missing dinnertime. Tomoya, Hajime, and Mitsuru quickly leave for their homes, apologizing for letting practice drag for so long and worried that their parents might scold them for staying late. But Nazuna assures them that it’s alright, that if they get mad they can always forward their complaints to him. He watches them leave as always, and he closes the church’s double doors quietly after they disappear from his sight.

Nazuna quickly eats the dinner left out by Tatsumi, who had already eaten two hours before. He makes haste for his bedroom after filling his stomach up with food, greeted by the darkness of his room and Kuro’s welcoming presence on his bed.

He immediately jumps on him, pushing him down and snuggling his head against his chest. He hums as he takes in the demon’s scent, and Kuro just lays back as Nazuna does the work to get each other riled up.

“...Hey.” Kuro suddenly speaks up.

“...Hm? What is it, Kuro-chin?” Nazuna lifts his head, surprised to hear Kuro speak up.

“It’s...nothing, I think. I just feel, uh, something as of late. I can’t describe it, but it’s been bothering me all day.” Kuro confesses.

“Oh.” Nazuna isn’t really sure how else to respond to that. He didn’t know demons could sense that kind of thing, but that means, “Ah! You must be worried about me, huh?”

“...Maybe.” Kuro blushes, looking away. Oh, he is definitely worried.

“It’s okay! I totally understand.” Nazuna grins, reaching out his hand to grasp Kuro’s own, “But don’t worry about me too much, okay? I can protect myself. I am much stronger than you think.”

Kuro’s expression is unreadable at first, but his lips curve to a small smile, “...Alright. I believe you.”

“Good, good.” Nazuna moves closer, his lips inches away from Kuro’s, “Now, come ooon~” 

He dips down to give Kuro a passionate kiss, and he feels Kuro return it fervently. Nazuna smiles in between kisses, and the couple lose themselves once more in each other’s embrace.

.

Eichi Tenshouin graces the church with his presence, like a star shining brightly in the lone night sky.

Tatsumi greets him with a joyful expression, and the two immediately hit it off, diving into a deep conversation about a saint they have a common liking to. Nazuna watches him with an intriguing gaze, finding himself drawn to Eichi.

His smile is immaculate and sincere, and yet, Nazuna can’t help but sense an ominous presence trailing behind him. It follows him from when Tatsumi leads him to his quarters where he will be staying for the next three days, to when Tatsumi gives him a tour of the church premises, from the altar to the gardens outside.

When Eichi turns around and their gazes lock, gentle light blue eyes staring back at wide pink-red eyes, Nazuna sees no darkness hidden within those orbs. But the atmosphere especially feels sinister, it almost reminds him of that same feeling he felt before the night of his first meeting with Kuro.

That can’t be...that’s impossible, _right?_

Realizing that quietly to himself, Nazuna quietly gulps down air and just returns a similarly sincere smile to Eichi.

“Nazuna-kun, right?” Eichi suddenly asks, “You have lived here for years now, I hear.”

“Yes.” Nazuna nods, looking around to distract himself from Eichi’s eyes piercing down on him, “I like living here.”

“That’s nice.” Eichi responds, and almost right on cue, Tatsumi returns to their side with glasses of orange juice as refreshments. The two taller men start conversing once again, leaving Nazuna to quietly observe Eichi again.

There is surely something up with Eichi, and Nazuna isn’t exactly happy about it.

He spends the rest of the day just following around Tatsumi and Eichi, even if he doesn’t bother to listen in on their conversation often. They eat dinner together, with Tatsumi and Eichi sharing stories of their times back in a seminary they apparently attended together. Nazuna only speaks when asked, talking about when he was first brought here, to the choir’s humble beginnings, and how he is now in charge of the current choir lineup. 

Despite his suspicions of Eichi, Nazuna would never waste an opportunity to proudly talk about the wonderful kids he raised and trained. 

Nazuna is in charge of washing the dishes for today’s dinner, so he leaves the kitchen last, nearly thirty minutes after they all finished eating. The hallways to their bedroom quarters are partly dark, only three candles lit up to guide the way back to his own room. He should get there soon, knowing that Kuro is waiting for him.

His feet make quiet steps on the wooden floor, and he oddly feels a chill around him. He knows that the current season is quite cold, but not this cold. It’s almost to the point of freezing, and it’s _kind of_ scaring him.

He passes by Eichi’s room, with the door barely open ajar.

_ “...Eichi.” _

Nazuna immediately stops in his tracks at the unfamiliar voice calling for...Eichi? He quickly skids his body to the side, leaning on the wall and face looking at the side where he can see the space in between the partly opened door.

A gasp escapes Nazuna’s lips as he sees Eichi, sitting on the bed in a loose white shirt and boxers. Beside him, leaning on the wall, is...another demon. The horns, scales on his hands and feet, wings and tail, remind him so much of Kuro, but unlike Kuro’s unique red-black mixed hair, this demon’s hair is short with a dark green color, parted in the middle.

“... Keito.” Eichi speaks quietly, “You are sure he is here?”

“Absolutely.” The demon called Keito affirms, a confident expression on his face, “I felt his presence within that Nazuna boy. He knows he can’t hide forever.”

“Him possibly being bound to Nazuna-kun is a sign he is doing his job though, the job forever fated for him to do when he was bitten.”

“I know, _I know_. But...I need to see him, that’s all. We never saw each other again since...back then, disappearing to who knows where. After years of searching for him, finding out he possibly lives here, I...cannot turn back now.”

“...I understand. I think now, we should figure out how to approach--”

Keito’s gasp interrupts Eichi’s words as his piercing green eyes lock on Nazuna’s own red. Nazuna equally gasps at the realization of being found, shrieking and quickly turning around to make haste for his room. He hears Eichi call for his name, the sound of Keito’s wings flapping as he chases after him, and Nazuna’s body feels so high of adrenaline, the fear of being caught overlapping his emotions.

Nazuna suddenly feels his foot make a misstep and he yelps, falling to the wooden floor. Sweat trails down his forehead and his hands grips tightly to a fist, scared yet keeping a brave face to make sure that this demon, Keito, won’t attack him. 

He turns his head, and gasps as he sees the familiar form of Kuro’s back facing him. Keito is still up on the ceiling, eyes wide at Kuro’s sudden appearance. There’s a growl escaping Kuro’s lips, his eyes piercing daggers to Keito, and Keito raises his hands as a sign of surrender, a sign he won’t attack Nazuna any further.

“...Hasumi-danna.”

“...Hello, Kiryu. Long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiii sorry it took forever to update i got busy and a bit of a writer's block but i have returned! i still love them 
> 
> twitter updates on @tjmkbndr !

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was a fun chapter to write, even more excited to write the second chapter and post it <3
> 
> i love them so much guys you all have no idea


End file.
